Forebidden Adventures of Emerald and Aqua Gryffindor
by Abi and Penny Magic's kids
Summary: Triwizard tournament, with demigods. Told from Emerald's and Aqua's points of view. Demigods at Pimplypigs, rocking wizards, and awesome bashes. Please read(Aqua and Emerald are OC's who are eleven and go to the French which t after wars with moldy-shorts and queen dirt face
1. the Intro

Main Characters

Emrald "Fire" Hestia Gryffindor

Aqua "Animal" Artemis Gryffindor

Harry James Potter

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Luna Lovegood

Ronald Weasley

Family Tree

Rowena Ravenclaw-Sazar Slitherin Helga Hufflepuff-Godric Gryffindor

Later Along…

Tina Ravenclaw-Tom Riddle Faith Hufflepuff-Elixir Gryffindor

Emma Riddle-Garret Gryffindor

Harvey Gryffindor

Artemis-Harvey Gryffindor and Harvey Gryffindor-Hestia

Aqua Artemis and Emerald Hestia Gryffindor

The Forbidden Adventures of Emerald and Aqua

Characters:

All Heroes of Olympus Characters

All Harry Potter Characters with a twist

My OC's


	2. Chapter 1

**French _Ancient Greek _**_Latin_

Chapter 1

The Surprise

Emerald's POV

**"This year we will be going to Hogwarts again along with a group called Camp Half-Blood to compete in the Triwizard Tournament with a twist"** Madame Maxime told the school and Aqua and I looked at each other blue eyes gazing startled into a red-orange eye and a green eye perplexed. As she scribbled a note that said:

**_Are you scared too?_**

So I scribbled back:

**_Corse, did you hear the prophecy?-_**

**_To unite them two girls may mend the rift,_**

**_ in a tournament of seven_**

**_To face challenges no one should face_**

**_With consequence of no Heaven_**

**_The rift can mend but only once_**

**_one time can the rift be mended_**

**_Both girls looking like veela,_**

**_but up to the task that's great_**

**_Those prophecy girls might be us!_**

Aqua may have a veela-like appearance (well I guess I have a veela-like appearance too because we are twins from different family's but that's not important at the moment) with straight caramel blonde hair with two streaks matching her blue eyes and slightly tan skin and natural violet lips make her look like she is constantly cold. Right now she really looked sick. She even looked good looking sick because she was wearing a blue sleeveless dress matching her eyes, but because we were 11 we had to wear a tank-top and shorts underneath that were a different color so she chose the violet to match her lips making her look like a eleven year old supermodel in training.

I, Emerald, looked little different when I am feeling sick. With two different color eyes, one green the other red-orange, I try to blend in but fail horribly. I wear a green dress with black clothes underneath and cover my red eye with the shadow touching my frizzy and cute caramel hair. I am tan, have naturally red-orange lips and I always wear my weapon, my bracelet that turns into a wand or sward. Aqua has one that is like mine but instead of being green and blue like mine, hers is blue and violet.

What our headmistress said next made me want to start hexing her. She said **"The children going to Camp Half Blood are part god part human. We have two girls from there that are first years just starting here. Their names are Aqua Gryffindor and Emerald Gryffindor. One is the daughter of Artemis the other is the daughter of**** Hestia.**" Then speaking to us she said **"Girls come up here please."** When we went up there we got tons of bad looks from students because we kept a after that horrible experience we boarded the chariot going to Hogwarts. Aqua and I talked by ourselves the whole trip there.

When we got there my new school went out first and I caught up with flaming Leo Valdez, the boy on fire and head of Hephaestus cabin, my temporary home until Hestia cabin was built. Only the most heroic campers had come. We talked about that before I got bored and walked away to talk to Hazel meaning 3 minutes after we started talking because we both have short attention spans. Hazel needed to talk about Nico's death in the Giant War so we did then we tried to talk in French but stopped when she asked if Aqua had a pet pig when she was meaning to ask if Annabeth knew how to do a jig.

Once the doors opened Aqua and I told everyone who was a demigod to come up for the demonstration. Our request was met with a silence except for my classmates who said "Dey don't understand French iry Eenglesh" so when we did we had Annabeth's half siblings Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood come up with Katie Gardener's half-brother Neville Longbottom. We explained our parentage and went outside to set up camp after Professor McDonald or something said there would be six competitors and the age limit didn't apply to demigods and bla, bla, bla I tuned her out after that. I hoped we would get a quiet day the next day. Boy was I wrong.


End file.
